My Walk with Hiyuu
by BlackOnyxPrincess
Summary: This is just a one shot because I had a dream and decided to write it down and post it. It has absolutely no story line. It is just something I thought about sharing with you. Hope you like it because I can't even tell what the genres are.


_**My Walk with Hiyuu **_

**I had a dream and I decided to write this and post it. I don't know how it came to me, but if the characters seem, well, out of character then you know why. We were in Tokyo; well I guess I was, for a few months. This probably happened after the series, because they would be too paranoid to hang out with me during. Or maybe it was during because the city wasn't destroyed. Anyway I have never been to Tokyo before but I want to after it's finished repaired from the earthquake, tsunami, and radiation. Reading about that just made me sad. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Majin. If I did I don't think it would even be an anime. **

Tatsuma, Kyouichi, and I were at this little, bright, bistro restaurant outside of a park **(Does Tokyo even have a park?)**. We were just leaving and both of the boys left their jackets behind.

Kyouichi was almost out of the door and Tatsuma was still just getting up. I was somewhere just in the middle. Tatsuma picked up Kyouichi's jacket discreetly. And just walked off and left his own sweater on the chair. (I don't know why Tatsuma didn't have it on underneath his uniform like he usually wears it) Kyouichi turned and saw Tatsuma's jacket and went to pick it up.

When they were done with that we all left. Right before I got out the door Tatsuma handed me Kyouichi's jacket, for reasons I don't know.

Kyouichi put on Tatsuma's jacket as soon as we got outside, raising the hood like Tatsuma always does. I was the last to walk out so as soon as I did the cold wind hit me hard.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed. "It's freaking cold out here!" I heard both of them chuckle. I was still holding Kyouichi's jacket so I held it up, up-side-down. "Hey Kyouichi, can I wear this?"

He didn't even turn around when he said, "Yeah". He still had on Tatsuma's hood and he had his wooden sword hung over his shoulder. In my opinion, it looked weird. He was far ahead, heading into the park.

Tatsuma and I were following. I was trying to put on the jacket, I already had the first sleeve on but I couldn't seem to find the second one. Next to me Tatsuma chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked sarcastically.

"You having trouble there?" he asked, still chuckling.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You do know your other arm is supposed to go here, right?" He grabbed the other sleeve and held it up.

"No shit, Sherlock," I growled back. And put my arm through the stupid sleeve. He was still chuckling! (The nerve of that guy. It's not my fault the stupid jacket doesn't work!)

We had entered the park at that point. It was dark out and I couldn't see any stars, which made me sad. Usually I could have at least seen one back home. The sky disappeared as the trees covered us overhead. We were walking on a wide cobblestone pathway. On both sides of us were wide slow moving rivers. I heard it gurgling farther downstream.

"What was that?" Tatsuma looked around, acting paranoid.

"It was the river," Kyouichi said in a monotone. "It tends to do that."

We walked a few minutes in silence, listening to the muffled sounds of the city and the flow of the river. Kyouichi had reached an old fashion bridge a few paces ahead of us, when I broke the silence.

"Hey are you alright?" I had noticed that Tatsuma kept looking around like he was waiting for something to pop out and say, "Boo". But he still kept that little smile on his face the whole time.

"Yeah, I just have a lot going on right now, you know?"

"Yeah."

He looked at me strangely, like I had just kicked him in the face.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, it's just you act differently than most people I know."

"How so?"

"It's just people would have said, 'Yeah, I know what you mean' but you didn't." His eyes asked a question but he still had that smile on his face.

"You can never truly know what others are feeling or experiencing. Everyone has their secrets and problems, unless you share that experience with that person, they won't truly know how you feel. You know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," he chuckled and I stuck my tongue out at him again.

**Then I woke up. It may seem weird but I have been having a lot of dreams lately. Most of them, like this one I can tell where they originated from. But others are so random even if they do have characters I know. Sometimes I'm not even me. I hate dreams because I can't control them. My mother told me she could control her dreams. That is so unfair! If I controlled my dreams I'd be with Death the Kid, Ichigo, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Tamaki Suou, Sebastian Michaelis, Edward Elric, Roy Mustang, Kurogane, Tatsuma, Kyouichi, and Fakir. I love all of these characters because of their voices and their looks. If you don't know who any of them are, review and ask. I'll answer because they're all guys. Kind of sad because I have at least the smallest crush on all of them.**


End file.
